True Feelings-Rin x Shiemi
by mirasanmorgan
Summary: Cute little pairing I started a while ago.


True Feelings

"Rin..." Shiemi squeaked as she flew back on the cold, hard wooden floor.

"WHA- Wait! Shiemi! I'm... Uh, Ryuji pushed me! Whadda jerk!"

"WHADDYA SAY, LOSER?!"

"Ryuji, calm down..." Konekomaru exhaled a sigh.

That's enough." Yukio stood, stiffly looking down at Shiemi's flushed, sweating face.

That's enough practice for today. Rin, clean up the blood off the floor. Shima, wipe up the chalk.

Everyone can go home now."

The exorcist hall, dimly lit and dark, seemed overwhelming. Too hot. Too humid. If only I had summoned my little green friend, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of everybody. I front of Rin. Rin... Shiemi's eyes lowered as a pink flush spread over her face. Ever since Rin had set foot in her grandma's beloved garden, she had fallen for him. The spawn of Satan, the devil's prince.

The thought alone would slowly rear its ugly head at night when she laid down on the flat rooftop of her mother's house to escape school, and most importantly, her mother, when her head got too full of thoughts...

Shiemi grabbed her briefcase and turned, slowly towards the door as everyone packed up their belonging's and raced to the student grocery store, a usual after class ritual for the boys. Konekomaru and Shima left to grab food at the student grocery store before the stampede of students began.

Rin and Ryuji laughed and punched each other as the talked about their new motorcycle licenses and choice of motorcycle. Izumo could be heard, sighing loudly at the boy's loud banter as they all pushed each other out of the door.

Shiemi walked behind them, glancing up at Rin's tall back as he laughed and punched Ryuji in the shoulder.

"OW Hey, Wouldya quit it Rin? You can't keep yourself contained for one minute, can you?"

"Shut it, Ry. You wouldn't want Izumo to hear you." Rin's sly smile slanted into a devilish grin as he turned and smacked Izumo's thigh, quickly dodging a fast fist and a flurry of demon foxes trailing him as he scurry- laughed to the end of the hall. "KEEP YA HANDS TO YOURSELF, LOSER!" Izumo laughed and play punched Rin on the arm.

"THINK FAST!" Rin picked bit up with one hand and tossed her into Ryuji's arms.

Surprised, he caught her with a look of astonishment and happiness. "HEY! WAI- uh, sorry Izumo..." Ryuji nervously put Izumo down as she giggled. Dumbfounded, Ryuji turned to Rin. "Thanks a lot Rin, throwing bit at me like that- "

"Oh shaddup, you know you liked it. Rin smirked, turning to Izumo. " Didya like that?"

Well, I-" Izumo stammered, a pink blush creeping up her face. I-"

AHA! See? I'm a matchmaker sent from hell. I should start a business. Rin smirked, then laughed when Ryuji loosened up his usual grimace and shyly smiled at Izumo.

Shiemi's eyes began to water as she saw her friends laughing and flirting at the end of the hall- without her. All her life, she had wanted to make friends. Now she had them. And she had no clue how to talk to them. She hadn't thought this far in her plans for friendship.

She stumbled as she slowly walked to the magical door that would lead her back to the garden, her solstice, her escape, and ironically, her prison. She watched everyone grow over the past 3 years into successful exorcists who could summon massive demons and take on some of the deadliest enemies True Cross had ever encountered... Yet, she felt very far behind... In terms of the growth sprout. Watching plants grow was a pastime she cherished. She applied the same pastime to her friends, watching Izumo grow into a successful animal and demon tamer, Ryuji, Shima, and Konekomaru becoming honorable monks, restoring their ancestor's temple and fighting alongside Yukio as successful exorcists; and Rin, with his fiery blue blade...

In all honesty, everyone grew to be successful. And good looking. Izumo had boys from all over True Cross falling for her built, slim pretty body and amazing exorcist powers. The boys, through years of tough training and workout, had grown tall, tan, and muscular from days spent in the hot sun training to become seasoned exorcists.

Shiemi sighed, and looked down at her short, curvaceous body and pale skin. How she envied Izumo's tall, lean, slender body! And the boys! Rin especially. Rin had grown, tremendously in the past 3 years. Now 18, he surpassed his younger brother's looks and interestingly enough, his height. Once invisible, Rin was now the love interest in every girl's minds at the academy. Rin and Yukio, the most handsome men in the school...

"Shiemi... Shiemi?...shiiiiiieeeeemmmiiiii?..."

She felt something poking her elbow as she came back from her daydream. "Shieeemmiiiii..."

She snapped out of her dream and glanced down to see a tall wide shadow creep up behind her. Shiemi froze, dumbfounded, as the shadow crept up, exposing flickering shadows in the hall's candlelight.

She stood, shocked. "Oh God... What do I do?...do I summon my demon? Do I fight? Lord..."

Shiemi gasped as the shadow grew into a tall form, with large arms and hands reaching out towards her...

"Shiemi!" She squeaked as huge arms in a dark blue suit reached out from behind her back and came around her waist, two rough hands and a fiery blue tail coming around to tickle her face.

"Rin!" Shiemi giggled, and turned to meet her friend face to face. "Don't scare me like that!"

Rin, grinning his pearly white teeth, bared his fangs and pretended to bite her nose. Giggling, Shiemi hugged her best friend tight and snuggled her face deep into his buttoned shirt, inhaling his scent. They had been through so much. Through their perilous work, Through Rin's near death experience, through each trial and tribulation the academy and exorcism work brought. She loved him. Each simple moment they shared with one another, the walks home to her garden at night, to the ice cream shop to get frozen yogurt, to helping each other study for class. She cherished him so much.

If only she could tell him the truth. About her feelings. Surely he would understand!

Shiemi's eyes watered as she looked into Rin's bright eyes. "I…"

Rin, who was twirling strands of her hair casually looked down, his grin irresistible.

"What's up Shiemi? What's wrong? I hope I don't smell." Rin smiled.

"No… you smell good. Amazing actually-" Shiemi stammered and blinked her watery eyes. Tell him! You can do it! Let him know your true feelings!

"Shiemi…" Rin looked down at the small, curvy girl who snuggled closer to his chest.

"How do I tell her… How I feel?" Rin took another small look down at his chest, only to see the small girl's blouse had come loose to expose the tops of her smooth, pale breasts. A shiver went up his spine as she continued to lovingly hug him, a smile escaping from her face.

"Her skin…" Rin resisted the urge to bite the hell out of her neck. "She smells like... lavender? Or is it rose? Hmmm…" He leaned in, his nose gently brushing the side of her neck. Surprised, Shiemi jolted back, her face a dark shade of red.

"Rin… I, Er, umm…"

"OH! I-I-I'm sorry, Shiemi- I just- er- like what you use in your hair!" Rin stepped back, a sheepish smile escaped from his lips. They both smiled awkwardly as they realized… they had been hugging for over a minute.


End file.
